roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1988
}} Products with unknown release month Abenteuer in Magira * Abenteuer in Magira Basisregelwerk Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Basic line * Dungeon Master's Design Kit * Tales of the Outer Planes Dragonlance * World of Krynn Forgotten Realms * City System * Dreams of the Red Wizards * Empires of the Sands * Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms * Lords of Darkness * Ruins of Adventure * Swords of the Iron Legion * The Magister * The Savage Frontier * The Throne of Bloodstone Greyhawk * Castle Greyhawk * Greyhawk Adventures Oriental Adventures * Mad Monkey vs. the Dragon Claw Albedo * Albedo Animonde * Animonde * L'Arc-en-ciel des Ténèbres Ars Magica * Ars Magica * Jump-Start Kit * The Broken Covenant of Calebais Berlin XVIII * Berlin XVIII Beyond the Supernatural * Beyond the Supernatural Bitume * La Compagnie de l'Ombre * Sur la Piste des Drakkars Bullwinkle and Rocky * Bullwinkle and Rocky Call of Cthulhu - 3rd Edition Basic line * Field Guide to Cthulhu Monsters * Keeper's Screen 1890s * Cthulhu by Gaslight Dreamlands * Dreamlands Champions * Champions II * Enemies - The International File * Enemies - Villainy Unbound * Red Doom * Scourge from the Deep * Target Hero * To Serve and Protect Crime Fighter * Crime Fighter Cthulhu - German * Auf Cthulhus Spur * Das Cthulhu Quellenbuch * Stadt der Dämonen Cyberpunk * Cyberpunk Cyborg Commando * Film at Eleven * Operation Bifrost Das Schwarze Auge * Der Fluch des Mantikor * Die Insel der Risso * Der Wolf von Winhall * Die Bettler von Grangor * Die Helden des Schwarzen Auges * Die Kanäle von Grangor * Die Seelen der Magier * Elfenblut * Gaukelspiel * Hexennacht * Mehr als 1000 Oger * Menschenjagd * Schatten über Travias Haus DC Heroes * Blitzkrieg * City of Fear * Hardware Handbook * Lines of Death * Moonshot * Operation: Atlantis * Strangers in Paradise * The Belle Reve Sourcebook * The Green Lantern Corps Drakar och Demoner * Ivanhoe * Trakorien Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * The Dwarves of Rockhome * The Elves of Alfheim * The Five Shires * The Minrothad Guilds * The Northern Reaches * The Orcs of Thar Empires & Dynasties * Anashiva Reahna - No. 1 - L'art de la Guerre * Empires & Dynasties Enforcers * The.. End... Of... A... Legend... Expandables * Xaxus III - Fire and Brimstone Fantasy Hero * The Spell Book Gamma World * Epsilon Cyborgs GURPS * 2nd Edition ** AADA Road Atlas Volume 5: The Midwest ** AADA Road Atlas Volume 6: The Free Oil States * 3rd Edition ** Bili the Axe: Up the Harzburk ** Blank Character Sheets ** Blank Maps ** GM's Space Pack ** GURPS Basic Set ** GURPS Bestiary ** GURPS Space ** Harkwood ** High-Tech ** Japan ** Reference Screen ** Swashbucklers ** The Old Stone Fort ** Time Travel Adventures ** Zombietown U.S.A. ** Space Atlas ** Space Atlas 2 ** Unnight HârnMaster * 100 Bushels of Rye * Castles of Hârn * Heroth Castle * Pilot's Almanac * The Staff Of Fanon Heroes Unlimited - 2nd Edition * Heroes Unlimited High Colonies * High Colonies Justifiers * Justifiers Koros * Koros L'Oeil Noir * La Faucille Noire * Rage Noire * Règles Avancées - Maîtres d'Armes L'Ultime Épreuve * La vierge d'Istria Légendes * La Vallée des Rois Légendes Celtiques * La Malediction de Cahir * Le Prix du Sang Living Steel - 2nd Edition * Living Steel Macho Women with Guns * Macho Women with Guns * Renegade Nuns on Wheels Maléfices - 1st Revised Edition * Coeur Cruel * Folies viennoises * Maléfices Manhunter * Manhunter Marvel Super Heroes * Cosmos Cubed * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe - Abomination thru Dreadnought * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe - Eel thru Mad-Dog * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe - Mad Thinker thru Sentry * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe - Serpent Society thru Zzzax * Ragnarok and Roll * The Left Hand of Eternity MegaTraveller * 101 Vehicles * Referee's Companion * Starship Operator's Manual Vol. 1 Mercenaries, Spies & Private Eyes - 2nd Edition * Mercenaries, Spies & Private Eyes Middle-Earth Role Playing * Creatures of Middle-Earth * Far Harad - The Scorched Land * Haunted Ruins of the Dunlendings * Minas Tirith * Mirkwood - The Wilds of Rhovanion * Mouths of the Entwash * Raiders of Cardolan * Shadow in the South * Halls of the Elven-King * Teeth of Mordor Midgard * Jenseits der Hügel Mittelerde Rollenspiel * Vor den Toren von Mordor Multimondes * Multimondes Mutant * Brännpunkt Hindenburg * Katastrofens Väktare Ninjas & Superspies * Ninjas & Superspies Palladium Fantasy RPG * Monsters & Animals Paranoia * Alpha Complexities * Don't Take Your Laser to Town * The Computer Always Shoots Twice Phantasia: Darksword Adventures * Darksword Adventures Phoenix Command * Hand-to-Hand Combat System * High-Tech Weapons Data Supplement * World War II Weapon Data Supplement Quest of the Ancients * Quest of the Ancients Robot Warriors * Robot Gladiators Robotech * Ghost Ship * Invid Invasion * RDF Accelerated Training Program * The Sentinels Rolemaster * Mythic Greece: The Age of Heroes * Rolemaster Companion III RuneQuest * Cities * Glorantha: Genertela - Crucible of the Hero Wars * Gloranthan Bestiary * Griffin Island * Into the Troll Realms * Snake Pipe Hollow * Troll Gods * Trollpak * Vikings Saga System * Rudegars Kräuterbüchlein Second Dawn * Second Dawn(Rulebook) * Silrin Simulacres * Simulacres Skuggornas Mästare * Skuggornas Mästare Skyrealms of Jorune * Earth-Tec Jorune Sombre Cauchemar * Sombre Cauchemar Space Master - 2nd Edition * Combat Screen * League of Merchants * Space Master * Tales from Deep Space * War on a Distant Moon Space Opera * Denoba Class Small Merchant * Nike Class Patrol Cruiser * Seldon's Compendium of Starcraft 3 SpaceTime * SpaceTime Star Trek * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Officer's Manual Star Wars * Battle for the Golden Sun * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Strike Force: Shantipole * Tatooine Manhunt Talislanta * Sorcerer's Guide * The Cyclopedia Talislanta Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Mutants Down Under The MEGA Role-Playing System * Ogre Forest Timelords * Adventure Pack 1 * Avengers * Pursuit! Toon - 2nd Edition * Toon Top Secret * Agent 13 Sourcebook * Commando * Covert Operations Source Book, Vol. 2 * F.R.E.E. Lancers * High Stakes Gamble * Orion Rising Trauma - 2nd Edition * Trauma Traveller: 2300 * 2300AD * Bayern * Colonial Atlas * Equipment Guide * Ground Vehicle Guide * Invasion * Kafer Sourcebook Twilight: 2000 * Howling Wilderness * Kidnapped * King's Ransom * Mediterranean Cruise * Satellite Down * Small Arms Guide * The Last Submarine Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Death on the Reik * Power Behind the Throne * Something Rotten in Kislev * The Warhmmer Campaign Whog Shrog * Ecran * Whog Shrog Woof Meow * Woof Meow Zone - 2nd Edition * Zone * Zone Screen * Zone+ Generic Products * Adventurers' Guild Bounty Hunter's Handbook * Betrayal at Bogwater * Guns! Guns! Guns! * Heroes of Legend * The Haunt * The Raiders of Ironrock * The Spells of Aldernon * The Willow Sourcebook 'Wraith of Derric's Deep', '', , '', 'English', 'Box' Category:Timeline